My Way of saying ILY
by VanGuard6
Summary: Alice has dated Soma for well over a few months now, entering their 2nd year, she overhears a conversation between girls about their first time. Curios being her middle name, she interjects herself into one of these conversations. But after failing to tell them about her first time, she makes it a personal goal to do it with her boyfriend! One-shot


_**I Do Not Own Shokugeki no Soma (a.k.a Food Wars)**_

* * *

 ** _My Way of Saying ILY_**

Red eyes twinkled with mischief and no little amount of glee.

The owner of said red eyes beaming as she sifted through photo after photo.

With each glide of her finger across the screen, she giggled innocently as the memories behind said photo began playing out like a movie.

"Kyaah!" she squealed. The photo she stopped on was one of their first date, which meant first kiss – although, in actuality, it was a stolen first kiss as Alice was the initiator.

She pouted and threw a tantrum that fitted her to a tee.

And it wasn't just Soma that found it to be adorable; others too. That was until he felt a strong tug on his collar and a pair of soft lips crashing into his.

"Hey…what's with all the noise?" said a groggy, sleepy voice right next to her.

"Ara…. Sorry, Soma-kun…" she apologized after recovering herself, the sleeping redhead's voice had startled her, causing her to drop her phone which was still on the photo of their first kiss.

A passerby had taken that photo, believe it or not – then was kind enough to send it to them. After a multitude of threats and slaps to the chest, the man had to delete the photo because Alice didn't want anyone else having such a special photo of her and Soma-kun.

Soma sits up, rubbing his eyes, rubbing the sleep away. His eyes now focused on his snow white girlfriend with the wine red eyes.

"Good morning, Soma-kun~" she sang.

"It's…." The bedside clock red 2.20 A.M! "2.20 in the morning what are you doing still up?"

She doesn't answer him. Relegating herself to just looking at him as he's roused fully awake now.

Yukihira Soma propped himself against the bed post. He smiles and gives her a peck on the cheek.

"Mou~ Soma-kun, you meanie!" she pouted.

Oh, right, he forgot, one on the cheek and one on the lips. He grinned sheepishly before leaning in again to – this time – kiss her on the lips.

He did, and quickly withdrew back.

Alice puffs her cheeks and makes a sound. Her brows furrowed before she huffs and turns away arms crossed underneath her bust.

"Meanie!" she cried.

He is speechless. What did he do wrong now?! "Nevermind!" she said, pulling the blanket over her.

 _Soma-kun no baka!_

Through some act of god, they just clicked. Just like that.

As far as anyone's concerned, she was happy, for the first time in her life – neglecting the thousands of times and people she's annoyed with her antics and of course the blackmail and then there's the teasing and also who is Alice without her usual… She was over thinking now.

Now in their second year, their relationship was…..well, stagnant.

So many girls across the Academy were already talking about their _first_ time. Being the curious girl she was interjected herself into one of these conversations, listening to the gossip, they laughed, she laughed along, they squealed, she squealed as well.

And they asked her about her first time and she was…..stumped.

So she made it a goal from that day on that she and Soma-kun would do it. But –

"Yo, Alice; what's with the outfit?" Once a dunce always a dunce! What did she expect; that a date followed by a romantic kiss under the stars could cure a dense boy like him?! Ggrr! He was really starting to annoy her with his denseness and over-passion for cooking.

If anything, Soma-kun was starting to act like that main male character, the one where he's the only male that could pilot these flying mecha-suits and ends up getting transferred into an all girls school where he meets his childhood kendo friend, and a representative from England whose food is a weapon that could surpass their mecha-suit, a petite loud, Chinese transfer student who is also the main male's character's childhood friend after the first one moved away, a German girl who was trained and programmed to be a supersoldier and a very beautiful Frenchman – one that gives off an aura of someone you want to protect – who turns out to be girl after a tag-team match against the German supersoldier and kendo friend and they share a bath together where the main male character finds out he's a she and she's…what was her back story again?

Well, whatever the back story was, she had one thing to say, "Serve's you right you cheese eating surrender monkeys!"

And everything from then on was about the girls trying to get the boy to notice them and the main male character going up against a villain in the end and receives some weird power up, which was weird because why was it only his unit that was getting all the cool powers and it was 3rd generation while kendo friend had a fourth generation which looked cooler?

The second season just started and it introduces a new girl into the dense boys growing harem: the student council president – which later becomes her favorite character as they were so alike in personality.

Anyways, back to the topic at hand, where was she…ah, yes, Soma-kun! To sum it up, too dense to notice when a girl is throwing herself at him even when she's wearing nothing but a red silk robe with naughty lingerie she had flown in from Europe as that was what the girls told her would work on any guy underneath.

"Apparently not every guy," she sighed dejectedly.

She'll have to tell them on Grandfather and have them expelled for wrong advice, she pouted.

But she really did want to do it.

Before, it was just because, she felt so left out of conversations with the girls when they were each talking and sharing about their first time. And they when they asked her about her first time…. Her mind went blank. Like someone decided to turn the lights off and she was left to wander in the dark, bumping into things.

She couldn't come up with anything to tell the girls who were staring at her eagerly, wearing expectant smiles on their lips as she sweated from the tension and strained her brain trying to come up.

"I-I have to go, I'll tell you about 'it' some other time. Bye…" she walked, no, ran. Defeated she was for the first time she felt – again neglecting the cooking matches she's had in the past against Ryo and that one time with Soma-kun and that one other time which she got expelled with that sword wielding Elite 10 member.

And she ran, tears threatening to spill, she ran the whole length of the way back to Nakiri mansion where she stayed with her cousin, she wasn't home then, still at school busying herself with the work that came with the seat.

And she ran, bursting into her room, almost taking her door off their hinges then throwing herself onto bed and wept.

It's not fair….it's not fair!

Now, she wants to do _it_ …. Because it feels right! Because she wants to!

-0000-

Soma stared, puzzled at his girlfriend's flippy behavior. Her phone rested on the blanket which she threw herself under.

He smiles, Alice must've forgotten all about it. He picks the sleek rectangular red device, turning the screen on.

"Oh this is what she was looking at…." He chuckles.

The thing that pops up, instead of the menus, was the picture of them kissing. It was a perfectly time, well captured photo.

He can't say for his wide-eyed expression though.

She was smiling as her lips meshed against his and he…well, was _shocked_.

Exiting the photo, he looks through her phone, Alice's phone was part her diary. She did keep a written one but she mostly writes down everything in her phone.

"Let's see….it has to be... Ah, there it is." He cheered, tapping the sticky note app.

… _.._

 _Dear phone-diary_

 _I want to do it with Soma. The other girls have been talking about it and I feel left out; it's not because I hate feeling left out or anything. It's just I want our relationship to be more than just hugs and kisses and romantic walks in the manors ground – that and because it annoys Erina because the garden is her favorite place to relax._

 _I really, really, want to do it with Soma._

 _Because I love him and I want to share everything that's me with him._

… _.._

The time was 2:30 in the morning

Totsuki was as quiet as a dead mouse, the polar star dorm, after another night of partying and getting _legally drunk_ with Ryoko's rice juice. Also, Alice and Ryoko chatted away at a corner about the similarities in fermentation and gastronomy.

The terms being thrown around were over his head to understand. He just lets them be.

Everyone had a good time, as always. Including some new faces to the place, Erina (she slept her on weekends only), Hisako (only when Erina is here), Ikumi, Hayama and Jun (she always wanted to come back anyways), Ryo (some suspect he stayed here was because of a certain port town girl), and Alice (who slept here always) but alternates between the mansion and the dorm.

When the others have gone to bed, Alice would sneak into Soma's room, she knew the time he usually goes to sleep – he spends his nights sharpening his knives, after the party, then reviews (surprisingly) on things he did today, say improvements that could be made to some of his dishes.

She would come in, all smiles, then plant herself in his bed while he turned the light off and changed before climbing in with her. They would kiss, nuzzle and then they would cuddle and then fall asleep.

So it's been every night, for the last couple of months, but she was desperate for something more. She wanted change. Real change that could be seen in their relationship, beside holding hands while on the way to school – mostly because she tend to throw a tantrum like always when she doesn't get what she wants. Other than that, everything was just the same as ever.

Is that why the extra touches and caresses the last few weeks…. Is it because she just wanted him to pay her more attention? Maybe Hisako is right, maybe he was a total dunce when it came to certain things; like this relationship and stuff.

Nobody else knows about it, well, save for Hisako – He couldn't talk to Megumi as she would always have this hurt look on her face and the atmosphere around her would chill all of a sudden (not in a fear up your spine kind of chill), Erina would scream at him telling him how indecent it was to talk about these things in front of her, Ikumi well….was flippy, one minute, when she sees him to be precise, her face would light up brighter than the sun but as soon as the name 'Alice' popped up, she would punch him, growl and scream at him then stomp away whilst muttering something about a big idiot and all – she was more than willing to listen if only for him to owe her one.

But he's really trying hard to hold on to Alice; it was weird, namely because he's never felt more….what was the word again? Oh, in love. That's it. He's never been more in love with someone before.

He's never been in love, but something about Alice, from her frivolous wits, everything just screamed _–_

 _Hold me tightly in your arms until I melt…._

The favors weren't anything monumental just, "Finish your paperwork!" that kind of favor.

Honestly, the headaches and migraines just from dealing with him, he was no different than the previous second seat. Lazy, bit of a glutton (although Soma mostly cooks and eats less), lazy and well….lazy.

Like senior like junior, she shakes her head.

The time is 2.45 A.M.

He lies himself back down on the bed, turning on his side, Alice wriggles her way closer until her back touched his chest and her butt pressing against his crotch lightly grinding.

As angry as she was with him, she couldn't be without him, not for a second, not in this room; he was her lifeline, of sorts. But that was only during late night cuddles.

But –

"Say, Alice? You want to do it?"

His arms snake around her waist ever so lightly, the fabric of the shirt she wore creating a light friction against her skin, around the front it goes, grazing her taut stomach from above the light blue fabric of her loose t-shirt, then finally securing around her waist.

His fingers dig in, carefully, deliberately; a small giggle makes it way up her throat and out of her lips.

"S-Soma…that tickles!" she suppressed a shriek, the boy lightly smirks and nips at her ears.

 _Hiiyah!_ She felt her face burn up instantly and hotter than any Bunsen burner. From an outsider's perspective, she might've looked like a big, sweet, human shaped tomato with white hair for stalk.

S-since when did he get so bold?! She screamed in her mind now as Soma tucked his hands underneath her shirt, his palm caressing her hot skin getting hotter by the second.

"So….?" He asks again, stopping his ministration which left a tiny bit of disappointment in her and in her voice as she answered rather…..stutteringly.

"I –…..I, wai….what…what are you on about?! Do what actually?!" She would've screamed but out of consideration for the polar star residents, out of consideration for their privacy and quite possibly, very likely, out of fear that a certain ceiling climbing, kill you in your sleep, stalker _sempai_ could be listening.

She hushed-screamed! Yeah, she made that word up. Hushed-scream: To scream in a hushed voice.

Put it in the dictionary before she throws a tantrum!

Rather an answer, she finds her lips being seized in an unexpected kiss. This Soma…this was very unlike him.

He was never _this_ bold!

He was supposed to be like those Harem MCs that get flustered easily when caught in intimate situations. He had to be; he just fits the bill of the dense boy in those sappy love stories that gets the girl!

Oh, wait, he was a different dense. The owner say, monkey do kind of dense. Other explanations in case the first example completely skipped over your heads was: A dense idiot that basically if a girl growled for him to strip, he'd do it….Okay, that was probably more confusing than the first one – because why the hell would a girl ask a guy to strip, she had to a freak with a weird fetish or something but…but argh, she can't, she just can't explain this boy!

"So – huwaah…. So...Ma..." she calls out in vein between kisses, each time she tries and her lips are instantly sealed by his.

Could this be it!? No, there were procedures for these things!

First a romantic dinner, followed by a movie (her picking) then some kisses on the couch, then she excuses herself to the bathroom while sultry saying, _'I'll be right back'_ then she changes into . . . whatever naughty type of clothes. Or just wear a shirt and panties on.

 _That works too._ She internally chirps, but her thoughts are silenced by his kisses and caresses.

 _No…not like this!_ "Mmmphh! Muuaaah~" she pants, breathless, and flushed.

Soma pulls away, lips making a _smack_ noise as he did. He stares down at his handiwork, a much disheveled Nakiri Alice, breathless and utterly helpless.

She looks up at Soma – sometime in the middle of kissing he had end up on top of her – eyes half lidded, and clouded by strong desire, a longing that had been kept bottled in, her lust spilling out.

Her shirt was pulled over her stomach exposing her pale flesh.

There was never a moment in her life that she ever thought she'd meet somebody like him. Nothing fazed him, overwhelming odds, became flanking routes for him, he fought differently that other chefs, and for every victory and every defeat, he grinned; bright as day if he won, solemn as the grave if he lost.

He pushed on, despite the tugging pull of gravity born of the student body's hatred for him. Yukihira Soma was an enigma.

And he would forever remember the promise he made to one Nakiri Erina:

 _The picture of defeated rebels flashed on the jumbotron, above the faces of the members of the regime each of the rebels had to face._

" _My, my, now isn't this unexpected. Heya, Yukihira!"_

 _She greeted as though one would greet a friend. A mix of casual thrown in was the mischief she was known for, the second seat, and third year student, Kobayashi Rindou._

 _Being Soma, he grins, the depressing aura of rage of the student body and hidden glee that started breaking through the angry faces of the great arena – a legacy on the line; this was no holds barred, this was winner takes all, and as for one Saiba Joichiro who now for the first time took the name Yukihira and his son, Soma._

 _The stakes could not be anymore higher._

 _If he lost, it means forsaking everything he believed, the embodiment of the Yukihira name, the true meaning of cooking (for both Soma and his dad), the tarnishing and disgracing of a memory._

 _One that was dear._

" _For my wife."_

" _For my mother."_

 _FOR EVERYONE!_

 _This was –_

" _Let the 'Regimental de Cuisine' BEGIN!"_

-0000-

A soft pat on his chest breaks him out of the mind prison called memory.

Alice looks away bashfully, biting her lips shyly, this was…..this was…. She didn't know what she was doing other than the last 5 minutes of silence with nothing but him staring blankly at her (which she admit was rather scary) was starting to feel unbearable and the fire in her belly to wane.

"C-can we continue….?" To hell with it all! To hell with the procedures! Let's just do it and call it square!

He smiles, "You're worth it, y'know."

"O-of course I am!" she stated defensively. "I am beautiful. More beautiful than Erina and much more fun to be around tha – hmmph! Mmmph! Hmm~" she softens to his touches.

His palm sails over her stomach, reigniting the fire, she's warm all over – Clothes starting to become unbearably hot and…a little sticky.

Down under her shirt, to the valley between her twin peaks, soft and supple, he lets both hands slither and slide around the sides, she jerks in his touch aware of his teasing, feeling a smirk making its way to his lips.

But she loves it.

One light squeeze, she gasps. Two light squeezes, she throws her head back, back arching up, she breathes out a moan, light and mellow.

This was her first time.

Let's have him do all the work, her mind melts, she feels each wave of euphoria washing over her, her nerves are on fire, her skin is sensitive to touch. His touch.

Like a fire that warms her, body and soul, his entirety covers her and shields her from the cold.

Her clothes became too unbearably much of a hindrance. She strips it off in a single pull, she sighs, somewhat relieved.

Soma embraces her, breasts pushed against his, they lay down again. He traps her in a cage of his own body, smiling down at her.

"S-Soma-kun….you strip too." It was embarrassing as it is that she had unclothed first; something she didn't take to kindly too. She hates to lose.

And he does, sitting up an arm's length away, she whimpers and her eyes start to water, scared of what she can't explain other than when he's not close to her is an opportunity for what lies in the dark to reach out and pull her in.

She's been there. That dark place – where bad things live, where the bad things hunt, and where they fight – in her defeat, as she kneeled before the overlord who laughed darkly at the increasing number of trophies that he managed to attain through his brutal and downright despicable methods.

She just happened to be one of those trophies.

Cold and lost, she wandered aimlessly through Hokkaido, clutching herself in the biting cold until retainers loyal to her grandfather only found her and brought her back, but she spends the rest of the day locked up from the world.

She knew about the big fight being fought in a couple of days; powerless to do anything, she – although still maintaining her rascal streak – bugged the maids endlessly on an update of the situation until the day of the big fight.

 _The Regimental de Cuisine_

-0000-

Seeing her cry was the last thing he wanted; he's seen it before. And it was heart wrenching. This fight has caused them nothing but grief and heartache and ignited emotions he never thought were within him to feel.

"You better win, okay! You goddamn better win or I won't forgive you! All of you! I wanna be with you all longer!" she sobbed, slapping his chest with her fist, her tears staining his shirt and she cried out her deepest wishes for them.

 _Win and let's be sempais together!_

The words of the pale princess aligned with that of the captive one that now led their resistance.

And they fought, long, hard, the enemy outnumbered them 3 to 1 but with each fell of a foot soldier they drew closer to the knights and soon the emperor.

And when they did –

"Soma! Erina-chan! Stand down. He's mine now." His father growled, the face of Asura ripping away the mask known as Yukihira Joichiro, the battle of kings was to come.

They drew swords and clashed!

Their strengths, their knowledge, their skills, they poured all into a single dish, breaking down barriers of fine cuisine. The Mad King and Prodigal son, once comrades, once brothers-in-arms, once….Polar Star, a battle to outdo the other; use everything, every grain of rice, every ounce of meat, every cut of vegetable, leave nothing out, all is permitted.

"I'll take _him_ down!"

End result:

Team Polar Star: 3

Central Enforcer: 0

They won.

They won – an overwhelming victory over the Central Regime. The nightmare was over.

But the battles left its scars, those brainwashed by Azami, struggled to re-discover their creativity, what made them, what gave the dish more volume, what gave it more character, what it embodied.

They stumbled, and they fell. Some continued on, others quit. This was still Totsuki, this was still the Academy where 10 percent from here would go on to conquer the vast food wasteland!

"Alice…"

She looks up, he's back, her arms crawl up his forearms and linking around his neck where they remained. Her breathing was slightly elevated; her face drew close until his lips felt her breath before they melded in harmony.

She sighs, happy and content.

Soma slides an arm down her clothed lower half. His hands hovered over her core where he felt heat emanating from.

He palms it and feels her jump in his grip and mewls in the kiss.

He starts to rub her, feeling a moist sensation start to seep through the fabric. She separates their lips, gasping when the rubbing becomes too much. And she is too much of a mess to come up with a coherent retort.

Drool trickles down the side of her mouth, he seizes her mouth, and his tongue explores every inch of her orifice – a French kiss!

She gasps, his hands slip under the band of her panties, and the wetness is more pronounce now. He feels it on his fingers, gently rubbing what he presumed was the outer petals of her beautiful flower

"Hiiiyaah~ Aaah haa! Mmmph! Hnngghh…Nngh! So-ma~"

He trails agonizing circles around, liking her reaction, and also wanting to prolong it for shared benefit.

Everything is so blurry, the ceiling a large black smudge, her entire body goes numb; nothing but the feeling of great pleasure that sent waves of euphoria washing over her coming to mind.

He kisses his way from her mouth, to her cheeks, under her eyes to kiss away the tears that trickled down, she was in great bliss, bucking against his hand and begging him to stop!

Soma dips one digit into her velvet cavern and feels her squeeze; she grits her teeth and swallows the moan threatening to spill.

He smirks, her will to not give up was probably one of the main factors as to what drew him to her, but the same could be said for everyone in Totsuki.

In other words, he can't explain how it got to this point. The whole dating and stuff, that is.

Other than a simple and casual, "We just clicked."

"Sooma!" she screams, she couldn't care for much even if someone heard them. She just couldn't take it anymore as he pumped two of his fingers within her melting core.

A tight wounding sensation begins to well up within her. It threatened to unleash a force so powerful she would have to scream just to keep sane.

She throws her head from side to side, willing her mind to block out this pleasure she is feeling, anything but that.

So good, it was driving her insane.

The dam breaks, she heaves a long, drawn out sigh. Her honey coating his fingers, he brings it to his lips.

"N-no…don't!" and he licks it.

The taste jolts his taste buds, the flavor flooding his senses, this rare honey, a gift from Nakiri Alice's treasure chest.

"So…so shameless." She said sounding no less like her honey blonde cousin. "Have a taste." He kisses her and in an instant her own taste enters her mouth.

It makes her slightly disgusted, just the thought of drinking her own bodily fluids but… It isn't as bad as it seemed.

She rather enjoyed it. She tasted like….

"Vanilla?"

"You noticed too, huh."

She narrows her eyes at him, "O-of course I do, it's my body after all, Soma-kun no Baka!"

He just chuckles, and so does she. "Alice…I want more. Can I?"

 _What?!_ What did he mean by that? Too late as to by the time she was busying herself with that topic, Soma had slid and planted his face between her legs right in front of her pretty pink panties.

"You're pretty wet down here, Alice. He he!"

"Kyaah! Ecchi! Hentai! Soma-kun no Ecchi! Go away, go away!" She flailed her arms at him, clamping and unclamping her legs around his head, unconsciously bringing his face dangerously close to her core then –

"Aah!" a tiny squeak emanates from her parted lips. His eyes bob up to see her panting, his lips closed but planted on her clothed womanhood. His hot breath from his nose blowing over the wet patch sending a jolt of pleasure coursing through her entire being – it was like she was being hit by a lightning bolt of pleasure that _disarms_ her.

Soma gives her clothed flower a small peck; a way of saying 'thanks' perhaps for the sweet offering of her body. Then he sticks his tongue out, sliding it slowly over where the slit was.

Her back arches so strongly, one might've thought she broke it.

She moans, her hands reaching out and pulling his red unruly hair. Her legs on his shoulders and interlock, pleasure so awesome her body moved on its own accord.

So this is how _it_ felt. . . .

"S-so…good~" she breathes.

Alice was practically gushing as Soma lapped up the excess juices, he growled, the accursed fabric shielding him from getting to the rest of her precious honey.

He sits up abruptly, Alice's legs coming undone from his shoulders. He yanks, hard, at the light pink fabric almost tearing it, but he may have stretched it a bit as he pulled roughly down her long, luscious pale legs.

He stops to admire them as he pulled, kissing from her inner thigh all the way down to her toes the crawls back up.

His 'friend' was already raring to go, trapped in the confines of his pajama pants. He growls lightly nipping at her neck and marking his territory. She was his!

Alice cranes her neck to the side, giving him more access. He starts planting kisses all over. She was gonna need a high collar shirt in the morning.

Right now, she just wants to share this moment with her dear Soma-kun.

They kiss, tongues dueling, she tastes more of herself on his tongue as he now begins to make his way down to her breast.

Her pale, mounds of flesh were screaming to be taken. Her pink nubs like cherry on a cake, looked delicious! He licks his lips and proceeds to take the left one in his mouth, rolling the nipple mercilessly with his tongue.

Another scream echoes within his room. His other hand cups the other mound and massages, round and round and then he squeezes, setting her nerves on fire. He alternates between the two twin peaks then later cupping both hands over them as he kisses the princess's lips.

"S-Soma…" she talks when their lips are breaths away from meshing. " _Take me…_ "

That was all the incentive he needs. Not that he needed any – just didn't want to come off forceful that's all.

But before any other intercourse, he dips down to eat out her beautiful flower without a hint of hair.

"Aahn~"

More moans escape her parted lips, this time it felt more different, she squeezes his head between her legs, somewhat intent on keeping him there. Sweat beads down her forehead and face, her hair sticks to her skin.

Her body is rocked by a mind shattering orgasm.

The feeling was too much to contain, she had to scream lest her mind went insane! And she screamed off unbridled pleasure that leaves her breathless. The strength leaves her, her mind goes hazy, her eyesight as blurred as a visually impaired person.

Her back arches beautifully, and her breast jiggled by the sudden motion.

Soma opens his mouth to receive the gift of her body, already he could smell the sweet scent of her honey, then –

Alice deflates, a great burden lifted off her, she breathes out a sigh, Soma's tongue prodding and lapping away at her fluids.

Too weak to moan, she lays there gushing out a large amount of honey seeping from her core.

The redhead takes them by a mouthful. Gulping down by the gallon of Alice's honey, then proceeds to lick around her entrance, inner tight even to the slit that parted her pretty pink petals.

She moans feebly, whimpering almost helplessly as her boyfriend makes his way back up to her. She giggles weakly, his lips and under his chin glistened with her juice, she cups his cheek then pecks him on the lips, sticking her tongue out and licking around and away the remnants of her orgasm.

"I do taste good." She says cheerily.

"I'm ready." She says.

She would've laughed at the sheer speed his pants and boxers flew off, but the anticipation at what is to come was too much to bear.

He positions himself over her slit, the head of his member brushing against her core lightly, sending a ticklish and pleasurable feeling up her spine.

She giggles, "That tickles…" then he plunges in.

She arches her lower back. Her core swallows in more of him. Her walls clench and unclench. Her fingers grip the sheets tighter than any vice, nails digging into the fabric.

It hurts….It hurts a lot!

Soma feels the barrier, the sign of her purity, her chastity. He looks at her for affirmation. She nods and he thrusts hard enough to break it.

"Haauuw!"

After that it was over, they both lay breathless, Alice wraps her arms safely around Soma, but she was the one that needed to feel safe.

"Soma-kun~ I'm….so happy, now." She tells him with tears in her eyes. Tears of joy and a smile brighter than anything he's ever seen.

She looked ethereal with the moonlight streaming in through the window, and shining off her glistening body. A real picture of beauty.

He brings a hand to cup her right cheek. He rubs the tears away with his thumb and forefinger.

"Alice, why – why do you want to do it so badly?"

Her thoughts drift to the note in her phone (where did that thing go?) about the lengthy note she wrote.

 _Because I love him and I want to share everything that's me with him…._

"Because it's my special way of saying ILY, Soma-kun~" she beams.

Soma stares at her quizzically; "ILY?" was that like girl talk for something?

"I love you, silly." She giggles and leans up to kiss him lovingly. Tongue prodding his lips, they met and restarted their duel.

Soma started to move, awkward as both bucked and thrust at the wrong time; but they didn't seem to mind because it felt good to them.

Then they finally found a rhythm that suited them. Soma trusted slowly, he groaned then as he covered her neck in kisses that left damp rings around and he blew on them, a cooling sensation on her neck and she shivers.

He pulls and tugs at the soft skin on her neck between his teeth, she shrieks. Soma increases his thrust, Alice meeting his thrust at each turn. The pleasure builds up, fire in her belly now a raging inferno.

The room is hotter now.

"Soma…."

"Alice…."

Close. So close. They could feel it. It was getting there, the point of no return.

"Alice I…."

"Soma~ Nnggh, haa aannh~"

They both grunted, the pace is picked up. Alice secured her legs tightly around the boy's waist as he thrusts.

It was everything she imagined it to be and more. Soma looks down to see the blissful smiling face of his girlfriend, Alice.

He strains to hold back his release. "Alice…I'm…" he strained.

"Me too…"

One more thrust and then –

"Soma, I'm cumming~!"

He releases his load at the same time, body fluids mixing as his arms shakily maintaining a hold to stop him from falling on his girlfriend. "Come here." She bade. He lowers himself until his head rested on her soft bosoms.

"You did well, Soma-kun." complimented the pale girl.

"Ha…ha…"

Soma's face quickly shifts into one of realization. "A-Alice I wasn't - " She silences him with a finger to his quivering lips. She smiles, happy, because he cares for her enough to realize his own mistakes. Getting pregnant wasn't something to be taken lightly in this day and age. A lot of kids grow up without a complete family, some make it, others spiral out of control, the responsibilities were ginormous but she'd be more willing to shoulder, because it's Soma-kun and her's child after all.

She'd love it with all her heart, regardless.

But just not now...

"It's okay, Soma-kun. I't safe today." She assured him, kisses him lightly on the lips. He calms, relaxing himself more then shifts their position so that she's now lying on top of him.

They basked in the afterglow of their love making. He stares up at his girlfriend who was glowing as she played with his hair.

"Let's do this again, Alice?"

"…." Puzzled as to why she was quiet, he pushed himself up, and takes in the sight of a peacefully asleep Alice. Her cheeks were dusted with powder pink. she wore a content look on her face.

He brushes a stray strand of hair out of her eyes, she whines, like a baby about to wake. He kisses her and she calms down, sleeping peacefully again. She really is _one of a kind._

" _Soma-kun….together….forever"_ she murmurs and he smiles. He nods, and tells the sleeping girl, "Together forever."

And then

"I love you too, Alice." He leans up and pecks on her on the lips to which a small smile graces her mouth. And that was his way of saying ILY, which he does every day – ILY.

* * *

 _ **A/N: It's 2017, the time is 4.01 AM - I started writing this since 9.30, 31st Dec, 2016. Spell checking it and proof-reading. This is a New Years gift for those who asked for a sequel to 'If only for one night...' here it is. And If you have read that, then you must know that I had debated on whether my next SnS one shot should either be RyokoxSoma or AlicexSoma. Well the latter won. Sorry to disappoint those who wanted RyokoxSoma. I have read the manga, and watched the Anime but still require sometime to get a good grasp of the character and plan out their interaction.**_

 _ **For Alice fans, this is for you. Forgive for any inconsistency's or grammatical errors or storyline pacing or anything about the story you found unsatisfactory. Happy New Years, may 2017 bring us all good fortune, more games, more anime, more manga, more movies. Thank you.**_

 _ **Have a great day.**_


End file.
